PR,S L
by AnotherKindOfAsian
Summary: POWER.repent,sIn.L O V E. What two would you choose? Guilt, it's what ties enemies together and tears lovers apart. History, it's what brings lover back together again, and turns friends back into enemies. Life History Guilt. Who will he choose? Regret?
1. Power: Uncaged

**I have a new idea I would like to get out of my head =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"_P.R, S.L."_

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter One:_

_Power: Uncaged_

Naruto has a problem.

This isn't a love triangle. It's like the split-end of love. Naruto…is in love with two women.

(Now from Naruto's point of view.)

Ever try pacing? It's great exercise. When you see people on the TV pacing because they are caught, its not some little gesture to add more time to suspense, its to show how torn they are. Imagine that, but with a man whose 24, is wearing Levi jeans and a Hollister t-shirt, pacing in a one room loft that is scattered with orange furniture and strewn with ramen boxes.

Welcome to my sanctuary gone sour.

At one end of my pacing line is a pearl eyed shy girl who always mumbles around me, on the other end is a girl who is completely comfortable around me, and who always screams at me.

I love two girls, Hinata and Ino.

Hinata is my polar opposite, but Ino is like my twin…now you might be going "Ino is more appealing." And some might be saying "Hinata is a perfect balance to your idiotic ways!" One, I'm not stupid, and two, easier said than done.

I started dating Ino first. Shikamaru had just rejected Ino for Temari, and Sakura had rejected me because she said, "Naruto, we're not kids anymore. You don't love me; you just want someone to love. Love is foreign every time you taste it, but it's always delicious, so don't be afraid to taste." I swear I laughed so hard when she said that corny line, if she said that now, I would nod in agreement.

Getting back to it, Ino and I were on the same boat, or bench so to speak. Ino had always blown Shikamaru's invites off as jokes, but this one was real, he _really _wanted Ino to come with him on a date.

He cancelled.

He didn't tell her.

She waited.

She waited in the rain.

He never apologized.

She got pneumonia.

So before she went to the hospital, she sat beside me, drenched and wheezing. Face in her hands, back hunched, her knees touching, but her feet as far apart as pain would allow.

I asked what was wrong. She said that Shikamaru blew her off, and when she asked why, he said that Temari asked him out, so of course he couldn't pass her up. Why didn't he call? Shikamaru thought Ino would be smart enough to realize by hour two he wasn't coming, I mean really. They lived like what?, Two minutes away from each other, it's not like he got stuck in traffic or something stupid like that, but oh, she's all wet, and did she really wait? How admirable, look, he'll make it up to her! Maybe go to the oh, wait, he already asked Temari to go, and Ino going would be bothersome.

Ino broke down on that bench. Naruto- for once- wanted to stop it. Just badly, even when Sasuke said he was in pain because he lost what Naruto never had, Naruto didn't want to erase his pain as much as he wanted to know it, just so that he could relate tot him. Ino then apologized, she didn't want to bother him with her damsel-in-distress act!

"Not at all," I said. We talked. About everything about how she chased what was in front of her, only to realize it was an illusion, I chased something that I thought I could 'win' from Sasuke. It was then I realized something Sakura was wrong, I _did _love her. She _was _the apple of my eye. Thing was, she was chasing after Sasuke, who even though I hate to admit it, wasn't likely to come back with a treaty of peace.

I would have nodded to what Sakura had said, because I saw how both of us had been blinded by love.

Almost every day after I had Ramen and Ino had froyo (Ino's slang for frozen yogurt) they would talk on the bench. Then one day I asked her if she would like to eat Ramen with me after the meeting with Tsunade, I was shocked I had asked because I thought it would be pushing the lines of friendship a bit too much…it sounded like

"…like a date?" She seemed a bit hopeful, like the brighter side of my anxiety

"Yea."

We dated for three years, by his time I –as was she- was 23, and I was planning on proposing. Then on my way back from the jeweler I saw Hinata. I didn't mind until I saw Ino looking at her, tearing over. If it had been anyone else who had made Ino cry, I would have punched them, but for some reason I was calm, disturbingly calm. I thought it was because Hinata wouldn't betray Ino in a way like that. I was wrong.

I hugged Ino form behind, and asked Hinata, "Who did this?" _Who did I have to kill?_

In a faint whisper she said it, I did. The next thing I know I'm on the bed in the hospital.

Hinata on the bed next to me, a horrible, and I can't explain these claw marks, they were midnight crimson from the center, with a red haze surrounding them, and they went form her right temple, to her jaw line, on the left side of her face. They weren't bandaged, I learned later because apparently, any kind of medication, any kind of thing that would suppress the pain would increase the pain. In short, nothing could be done about it.

I later learned that I had lost it, no one knows why. Maybe because of my anxiety Sakura hinted, Ino was struck at an angle, for what she asked. Oh you'll see Sakura would hum as she exited, but then her mood worsened when Hinata groaned in pain as she rolled over. She still hadn't woken up. I had attacked her while with two Kyuubi tails. That was the beginning of our story.

Guilt is a powerful thing.

Repent leads to sin as I am told.

Love is the bravest act someone can take.

Power. Repent, Sin. Love.

I love how these words seem to sum up the three…the three most memorable years of my life.

Life.

Funny isn't it, how my ninja world seems to have been a vague memory up until now, now…on my 24th birthday. I wonder if either of them remembers it...?


	2. Insanity: Blindfolded

**Since it was a quick write…like half an hour to an hour, I thought I'd update it bi-daily (every two days)! Just don't kill me if it takes a bit longer!!**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Naruto then this would be in Japanese, but its not so I'm not, get it?**

_P.R, S. L._

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter Two:_

_Insanity: Blindfolded_

(Narrator's Point of View, the one who always speaks before everyone else. The first chapter's was the one who spoke the paragraph before Naruto's POV. They are always the same person)

No offense to anyone, but Hinata is a bit of a creeper. I mean, it's purely on love, but it's unhealthy to watch one of your closest friends find 'the one' and want to kill her then take Ino's place. Just saying…

(Hinata's Point of View)

If I had a dagger I would have stuck it in Shikamaru's brain. If he hadn't made Naruto feel pity for Ino, this little, _fling _would have never happened.

That's when I confronted Ino. All the girls (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and I) thought I had gotten over Naruto. So did I. I even had this like five year relationship with Kiba. So what if I was leading him on, getting heartbroken by your best friend changes a person, be it just their minds.

Ino is just that girl who you hate, but want to be near. We have all had an 'Ino' in our lives. The one who we always rant about to everyone, only to find we always talk about them. They are always a hot topic, even if they're not even there.

There was once this conversation I had with some non-ninja people at a mall-some guys who would buy me lunch if I said they looked like models or something totally fake like that- they said the taboo. They mentioned them. Now Konoha is a small town, and if you like someone, if you're friends with the town 'rumor mill', word will get out.

Just my luck I picked Mr. Dense! What was I saying, besides about the time I confronted Ino, oh yes! The mall, wow did I vent. This is what went down:

"_Hey you're friends with Yamanaka Ino, right?"_

"_Oh she is SMOKIN'!" _

"_That big doofus Naruto scored such a looker like Ino is just mad crazy, but he has no right to monopolize her like that! The jerk!"_

_That's when they noticed that my chatty side had gone silent. "Oh dude! Don't you know she had a thing for that guy, don't bring it up! I heard Ino is one of her best friends." If his failed attempts at a whisper hadn't mentioned Ino, I would have thought he was a nice guy. _

That's when the topic bounced back to her. That's when I started spreading rumors about Ino, about her cheating on Naruto, about her doing anything for a tourist to buy a flower, about her dying her hair. She'd kill me for the last one. She'd hate me over the fact I would win Naruto. When I left that table the guys were in shock. That's when they got out their shock and started debating. Maybe that girl had a thing for Naruto, didn't get over it, and is trying to ruin Ino? Or, maybe that girl just needed to tell someone about her best friend cheating on a childhood friend. Having pure, white eyes gives people a false perception of you.

I made sure for the rest of the week to act like an angel, Sakura was always uneasy around me. I would bet my cousin Neji-any takers? - That she was the one who told Ino to see if I started the rumors. Naruto was fantastic in a fight, he was wanted by most of Konoha, but only one girl would want him so bad, and only one girl would be able to convince someone that what she said about Ino was true. Only a girl who was close to Ino could.

I noted how she didn't strain to lower her voice when advising Ino, and how she always used the word 'girl,' I noted how she had bags under her eyes. Probably from waiting at the park bench where her unrequited love dumped her to get revenge on his anorexic sibling.

What a messed up town.

What a messed up world.

I know I said I'd tell you about how I confronted Ino, but I'll save that for later. I'll tell you-the people in my mind- how I found out Ino started dating Naruto.

I was about to confess. See if you're one of those people who have loved someone, or have been loved, you know what a confession is. Or maybe you're a lonely idiot who as a frozen heart and no one gives a monkey's tail (A/N: Soooo sorry for the corny-ness!) But a confession is when you 'confess' your love for someone, tricky isn't it. It took me …well I had a crush since we were nine, and I was 20 at the time…so 11 years? Yea, that sounds about right. I was on my way from Neji's house, I found out he had a huge crush on Tenten. I dared him to ask her out, I dared him to confess. He did. Apparently the men of the Hyuuga household are shameless.

He asked me why I wouldn't confess.

I stayed silent.

He warned me; don't go to him today, not ever. He found someone special who shares his pain of being rejected. I swear to God I thought it was Sakura. He said it.

"Ino likes him…she might have flirted with other guys before but not anymore, now…she only sees Naruto, to put it literally."

I laughed soooo hard I almost soiled myself. Ino? The town flirt and the town well… I couldn't bring myself to hate Naruto or insult him, so I kept that thought to myself. Ino, huh? Let's see about this.

That's where the I was about to confess came in. I had always told my girlfriends, "Really guys I have Kiba now, I mean I had, but Naruto… I don't like him. I would like something I can rely on more, something like…Neji?" Tenten glared at me as I chuckled and brought up the subject of how I told Neji to confess his feelings, she's still grateful to me. I should have pried more into why Ino even brought this up, the whole asking if I like him anymore. If you brought up anything about Naruto in front of me, it was like asking Sakura if she's still hung up on Sasuke, taboo.

After coming back from Neji's- whose warnings I had ignored- I went over to Ichimaru's, and saw him wipe off a bit of broth on her cheek. He didn't move his hand when it was off. They walked hand-in-hand home.

I watched them for three years…three long, heart wrenching, miserable years. Then, Naruto blew her off, well he told her he couldn't make it, but I'm just going to pretend he left her at the park for two hours before she left. A spark of hope was ignited in me when I heard that he blew her off, was he going to my house to…to confess? All that was broken when he passed my house, and rounded into the jewelers that was about two blocks from my loft. I then remembered we hadn't spoken since he came back…about four years earlier, and even then I had fainted. It would be scary if he knew where I lived now.

You should know he picked out a beautiful ring. I walked in, Ino's birthday was the next day, and I passed it off as buying it for a friend. I saw how whenever the director pointed Naruto to a diamond ring, he would crane his neck to see other colors, only resting them for split-seconds on yellow ones with aquamarine in the middle, they were the original engagement ring stones, you know, before the whole diamond was discovered.

I saw it before he did, a spectacular canary diamond that was purely her hair color, a band that would blend into her skin color, and an aquamarine stone in the center-perfectly bordered by the canaries- that was princess cut. The color was disgustingly alike to her eyes. Naruto and I bumped into each other when we went to ask for it.

Our twin sentences sounded beautifully together. "Can I have it?!"

Sorry, this is rare, only ordered one, only selling one.

Naruto looked at me; "You're buying this for……?" he seemed a little scared.

No! NO! It's not like that, well it is for a girl, but I don't want to marry her, Ino's birthday is tomorrow and well-

I know he said. The look in his eyes was captivating. He loved her, and for one second I went into one of those if he can be happy I'm happy too things. You can feel happiness and sadness at once, I reminded myself.

I asked about him, who was he buying it for?

I didn't know? It was for Ino they had been dating for three-

Days?

What. No, years.

Oh…

What?

Well she never mentioned anything like that…We thought she was with Shikamaru now…he had asked her out in front of us…

What did she say? (Was there doubt in his voice, or was that just me?)

Well, she said no, but she said she'd talk to him later about this.

Naruto shrugged, she probably didn't want to hurt you. Listen, I know you liked me.

I then laughed. Not a long one just a 'HAH' no no, he misunderstood

I admired his determination. I didn't feel anything more. I then looked at him.

I would never dream of touching one of Ino's toy-precious people.

I walked out.

I hope he didn't notice how I had walked out with something in my hand...how I didn't buy anything.

Guilt is a powerful thing.

Now it's time for the Ino confrontation.

If you forgot, I would hug you. If you didn't, well I wouldn't blame you. No one ever forgets anything about Ino.

She was walking with Shikamaru and Chouji out of an all-you-can-eat buffet. Of course the fatso would know all the good buffets in a ten-mile radius. Wait, make that five. I'm guessing he wouldn't exercise, even for food.

I called her over, just outside her flower shop.

I only needed a bit of his blood. I started off this conversation.

Huh? Anyone would be confused. I didn't blame her.

Did I stutter? To unleash the Kyuubi takes some of his blood, God, did it take me forever to find a book on one of my missions about how to unleash it, and of course it was only the scroll of the Nekomata (two tailed beast) so only two tails will be unleashed.

Ino didn't back up, she cornered me against the wall of vertical wood pieces; the fence.

_**What?**_

Do you have a brain? Kyuubi means Naruto, and of course I know how to unleash him. If he sees someone important to him hurt, and if I fill the air with this!

I hold up a perfume bottle, with the blood still puffing around, but not moving; just staying in a fixed position, kind of orange, and motionless.

She smells the air, she crinkles her nose. Disgust.

I never liked you. Sakura warned me against you. That face would fool a saint.

So you listen to the freak that can't get over the fact that her weird teammate didn't like her and that turns down all other guys. She's pretty, but let's get real. Uchiha Sasuke will come back the day Naruto rejects me.

Wha…? Naruto is mine, get it? I'm not handing him over.

Who said I care about your blessings? I then spray pepper spray in her eyes, she tears over.

1…

2…

3…

"Who did this?"

I did.

Naruto was always punctual when it came to her, only once in the three years was he ate to a date and that was when he was picked to be the next hokage, in case anything happened to Tsunade (A/N: if you read the manga, you know Danzo is now Hokage, but in my little world, the whole Pain destroying Konoha arc didn't happen. Just forget about it, ok?) .

He morphs, and I fear he won't stop at just a scar.

I feel the most horrible and unfathomable burning sensation on my face. I wake up to Naruto looking at me, guilt.

What a powerful thing.

I smile at him weakly, and open my eyes wide to show how I feel a realization of what true pain is.

Every time Ino is near, I moan and groan in my sleep.

She glares at me when our eyes meet. Fun.

Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun.

Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun.

Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun.

Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun.

Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun.

Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun. Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

_~JOY~_

_Such a gracious feeling!_

**Okay I know I made Hinata sound like a lunatic, but I didn't want to portray her as a dove, more like a blindfolded person who wants to tear it off so badly, she'll loose her mind in order to gain sight.**

**Thanks, **

**The next chapter should be up within the next 2-3 days!**

_AnotherKindOfAsian_


	3. Sin: Choice

**Okay, chapter three! Since the last two were in Naruto and Hinata's points of view, this one will be in Ino's. As always, it will start off with the Narrator's point of view, who is a character in the story…any guesses? And if you haven't noticed, I don't use quotation marks unless really necessary, I like it just blending into the story, instead of standing out…the words I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Google the mangaka of Naruto, my name won't come up. Trust me.**

_P. R, S. L._

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter Three:_

"_Sin: Choice"_

(Narrator's Point of View)

Umm wow? Hinata needs to be put into an insane asylum, Naruto is dense, and Ino…why isn't she telling Naruto any of this? Has she forgotten how Hinata did this? And like why would that devil do this? Do I smell an answer to all of my questions? My, my, my, I think I sure do.

(Ino's Point of View)

I think I was drunk, I think I was on drugs. Because for some reason I keep seeing Hinata hurting Naruto every time I think back on why this happened.

When Naruto was asleep, I asked her. Yo, she looked really creepy. She had this stalker-ish smile and she was shaking with delight…I think Tsunade or Sakura gave her too much morphine (a drug used to calm pain; a pain killer).

She then cleared everything up, and as she told me what happened I started completing her sentences, what she had said, what Naruto has said, everything came back.

I slapped her.

IS TTHERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU? WHO ARE _YOU_ TO DO THAT TO NARUTO? HE'S NOT SOME DOLL YOU CAN PLAY WITH, LITTLE GIRL! *INHALE*EXHALE* _if I catch you near him again, I'll kill you._

I'm shaking.

I rip out her IV and call Sakura, I don't know what happened, she just started laughing at me, and then she ripped it out, is…is she going to be alright?!

I hope not.

SAKURA! How can you say something like that?

Naruto, do you know she likes you? Sakura's pointing at Hinata.

She doesn't -she told me so.

Naruto, if you were really shy, if someone asked you if you like Ino, would you say yes? Huh, oh was that a no? You wouldn't -you would deny it. Don't trust Hinata.

Ever since I ripped Hinata's IV out she's been asleep.

Naruto let me tell you what happened……..

…He stares at me, and then smirks.

Jealous?

NARUTO! I'm not joking, that's what se did! Believe me, she's one of my best friends why would I doubt her? Or…it's not me whose in denial, Naruto, because of this guilt…have you begun to reciprocate Hinata's feelings?

…What does reciprocate mean? And I don't like her…

You…love…her...don't you?

ANSWER ME NARUTO!!

He stayed silent. Oh fine then. When you straighten out your feelings call me.

The door slams.

He still hasn't called me.

(Narrator's Point of View)

OH WOW …Ino's was a bit short, getting lazy there AnotherKindOfAsian (my penname…)? So Naruto admits he has feelings for Hinata, but what happens when he is dismissed from the hospital, whose will he choose, regret? Let's find out.

(Naruto's Point of View)

I was so sure Ino was the one; she was perfect for me…

Hinata, well I can't decide if I want her, I have guilt for her...Maybe pity. I don't know if it's temporary.

Ino and I have so much history… but Hinata wouldn't betray me and from what I've heard about Ino, well let's just say my faith isn't as high as it once was…*sigh*

THAT'S WHERE I COME IN-THE NARRATOR-

~SASUKE UCHIHA~

Joking, I'm =Itachi=

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay, okay, I'm ~*~Sakura~*~.

I tricked, you didn't I? Well now it's my time to but into this!

NARUTOOOOOOOO!! YOU BAKA (IDIOT)! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE INO? THE GIRL YOU WERE _ABOUT _TO PROPOSE TO!

I had second thoughts! And can you not always bust open my door; I'm in the middle of some heavy thinking.

Se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-second thoughts? SECOND THOUGHTS? You mean to tell me that you hurt my best friend so much over a Lucifer incognito who guilted you into loving her? Naruto, did Hinata deny any of this? She awoke halfway through, but she didn't say anything, she loves you Naruto, but for all the wrong reasons.

What do you know about love? You were always in an unrequited love, imagine that, but he's so close to you but you can't touch him. Wouldn't you fight back?

No, for instance if Tenten announced she had been seeing Sasuke secretly, I wouldn't complain or be sad. You can't help if your love doesn't love you. All you can do is wish for his happiness.

…Sakura…what should I do?

**What should he do? I was bored so I updated faster, and I will now update my other stories, tell me what you think!!!!**

_AnotherKindOfAsian_


	4. Love: Trust Betrayed

**So I realized it has been three days since the last update, and this is the last chapter!!! Since all the chapters names have come from the title, there was originally going to be four chapters, so I'm going to finish up my other stories in the next week! Love ya, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't draw for my life. And yet I still have to say I don't own Naruto. Life is great, ain't it…?**

_P.R, S. L._

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter Four:_

_Love: Trusted; Betrayed_

Naruto, I don't think I can make this decision for you. But, I can help you reach your choice. When you think of _love_, which pops into your head?

Ino.

Okay, when you think of _who loves_ _you_ who do you think of?

Hinata.

Okay, when you think of _whom_ _you love_ who do you think of?

I think of…Konoha.

Oh lord, this isn't going to be easy…Naruto what is love, to you?

Love is…never leaving their side no matter what; loyalty.

No! That is not love. Love is giving the other person your heart, and trusting them not to break it.

Oh.

Then who do you trust more?

Konoha.

BAKA! I mean between Ino and Hinata who do you trust more?! Look, Ino you don't rust because of rumors, Hinata you don't trust because she can awaken the Kyuubi inside you. Honestly, I would go with Ino, Naruto, she wouldn't leave your side if you grew eight tails and threw twenty rasengan at her.

Thanks Sakura I made my decision.

(Naruto's Point of View)

I called for Hinata and Ino to come to a meadow, a very lush and serene meadow. Here we go.

As I walk in the first thing I know, Ino slaps me.

Go ahead, Naruto. I'm listening.

Why did you slap me?!

Why? _Why? _You betrayed me, Naruto! You didn't believe me, you didn't have faith!!

See Naruto, don't choose Ino, she'll only hurt you, but I won't! I'll forgive and forget.

I saw her smile through the claw marks.

Oh for the love of…!

Ino then goes up to Hinata and heals her. I don't know how the mist around her index finger is purple.

There, now Naruto, she has nothing over you. Choose without feeling pressured.

How did you…?!

Oh well Hinata, Sakura wouldn't know how because she was treating a scar. I was treating an infection, caused by poison. Not many people know the Kyuubi's claws are poisonous. I created anti-venom for it. You can thank me later, now Naruto, speak.

She was glaring at me. She was hurt…

I kneel.

Ino…will you marry me?

_**What the…………………..**_

Ino is a bit shocked I guess…

Sure, I guess. I have nothing better to do!

Huh, but wait! What about me, I love you!

So? Kiba loves you go marry him! Bye!

You'll pay Yamanaka, you'll pay!

Ummm I believe now its 'Uzumaki'!

Hey Naruto, why did you choose me?

Because when I thought about it, someone told me love is giving someone your heart, and trusting them not to break it. When I heard you ay I betrayed you, it meant you trusted me fully. Hinata just kind of admired me. It was a bit stalker-ish.

Oh, 'kay. NOW, LET'S GO SHOW OFF MY NEW RING!!!

And what Naruto noticed was as Ino waved the ring around, his eyes turned red, and he……..

_**POUNCED**_

**So bad ending? Yea I know. The end means Ino's ring had that weird Hinata perfume on it and Naruto's Kyuubi was unlocked. If you want a follow up, ask and I will give!**

**It was really fun writing this and I hope to make more light weight stories more often :D**

_Forever Yours,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_


End file.
